Never Me
by rinnyluvs
Summary: Lee was early for training as usual, and was already sparing with Neji. But well me I was already half way out of the Leaf Village.


_Tenten's POV_

Lee was early for training as usual, and was already sparing with Neji. But well me I was already half way out of the Leaf Village.

Yes, to answer all of your questions I was running away. Stupid Neji never noticed me all I was to him was a sparing partner. For Lee well Lee had Gai and his 'Youth'. For me all I had was well nothing. I'm an orphan after all and nobody honestly ever bothered to see the potential I had it was always 'The Hyuuga Prodigy' , or 'Shikamaru the Genius', but never 'Tenten the Weapon Mistress'. Never me.

_Back at Training_

Neji was beginning to get suspicious. Tenten was never late unless she was sick or something. Shrugging it off he decided that he would go to her place after training today. After all no one else seemed to suspect anything so why worry them?

_After Training_

It was raining as Neji ran to Tenten's Apartment. When he got there no one was answering.

"Tenten!"

He had shouted he name three times exactly three times and he was pissed off. Lifting his foot he kicked the door off its hinges. He knew he was probably being a bit rash, but honestly he just knew something wasn't right and he was worried because well he loved her. But all Neji saw was a paper on her table addressed to him, Lee, and Gai.

_Dear Neji,_

_I know that you will probably just look over this and throw it away, but this is the last thing that you will have left of me and it would be appreciated if you kept it. I love you, and I regret ever doing that because I was setting myself up for a world full of pain and hurt, because I knew you would never love me back, and even if you did I am gone now. No I didn't commit suicide idiot. I ran away, and I will never regret my decision because I knew it would be for the best. Good luck with your destiny Neji even though I don't believe in that shit._

_Love, _

_Tenten._

By the end of her letter Neji had tears streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening. Tenten would never leave the village she had always been so happy and cheerful even through the worst of times

_Flashback_

"_Hey Neji!"_

_He hadn't excepted to see her today due to the fact the her parents had died._

"_Hn"_

"_Neji? How come your always so grumpy! You should be happy I mean today is a wonderful day!"_

"_Tenten your parents are dead shouldn't be even a little sad. I didn't know that your parents had meant so little to you that you would forget them in such a short time frame."_

"_N-Neji, why do you have to be so mean," tears were streaming down her face, and before he had a chance to say anything else a ten year old Tenten was running down the streets of Konoha._

"_Sorry Tenten. I'm so sorry."_

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Neji! Can we stop now? I mean it is getting really dark outside."_

"_Hn."_

_Tenten was down to a life or death amount of chakra and if she continued she would go into a coma or worse. Of course she knew but she wasn't about to go up to Neji and tell him. He would just 'Hn' her off._

_Neji of course was face forward and continued running unaware of the condition Tenten was in. And he hadn't been planning on stopping anytime soon. Until he heard a loud crack behind him. Quickly turning he saw Tenten plummeting to the ground being scraped by branches ._

'_Why didn't she tell me?' he thought as he jumped off of the branch he was currently on, and desperately tried to catch Tenten. He refused to let her hit the hard and cold ground below him. After all how could he live with himself if the one that always brightened his day, cared about him, and was his sparing partner die? Plus he was 'The Great Neji Hyuuga' and he wasn't known to get things wrong or miss, and well Tenten was Tenten._

_Quickly putting his mind on the prize he reached out once more and grabbed her arms that were limp above her head. She looked like a broken and battered angel falling from the sky. Throwing her over his should he jumped down and began to make camp for the night._

_End of Flashback_

Then Neji knew what he had to do. Wiping his eyes he was determined to get Tenten back even if he died trying.

_**Authorss timee babbyy!**_

Do you like it? If you do then review so I continue =D

_**Questionss for next timee!?**_

_What will Neji do?_

_Where is Tenten going?_

_What was Lee and Gai's note saying?_

_How will Neji break the knews to Konoha?_

_How many questions will I ask?_

_Until next timee folks!_


End file.
